


Soulmates

by silentexplorer18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco Malfoy/Female Reader - Freeform, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: There’s a saying in the wizarding world that the world changes color when you meet your soulmate.  Is it really true?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @humdrummoloch‘s prompt #1556 (”Can I stop pretending to care now?”) on [Tumblr](https://humdrummoloch.tumblr.com/). As soon as I saw it, I immediately thought of Draco, and this is the idea that came from it.

There’s this old wizard saying that meeting your soulmate will change your view of the world. By that, the world was meant to turn the color of your soulmate’s eyes after your first glances together. Honestly, though you’d heard the words repeated throughout your youth, you’d never expected the rumors to be true.

That is, until Third Year when you accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy in the hall. In that instant, stumbling to scoop up his books for him, ignoring your own almost completely, your eyes darted up to meet his silver ones when your vision blurred, the world turning into grey tones, silvery highlights glinting around you as the faintest shade of blue tinted the shadows. That sensation lasted until he’d shoved your books into your hands, surprised with how focused you’d been on rectifying the mistake you’d made in causing him to drop his belongings rather than gathering your own, and brushed by you in the hallway.

Despite every doubt in the past, you knew that your vision change was something special. You knew he was your soulmate.

At first, you were bashful about it, casually sending an extra glance or two toward the Slytherin Prince during meals or in classes. However, as the weeks progressed, the feelings in your chest only continued to bubble and grow, threatening to erupt on accident if you didn’t take the reigns and tell him soon.

So that’s what you did. Bashfully, you asked the blonde if you could speak with him privately. He shot you some odd looks, but relented, following you into a quiet hallway of the castle with little protest. Waiting for you to speak, he quirked a brow, and your heart could’ve melted on the spot.

With a rushed breath, you pushed the words that had been gnawing at you off your chest. “I think we’re soulmates.”

If anyone were to ask Draco Malfoy, he would say he was much too dignified to snort, but, to you, the noise that came from his usually dapper features sounded an awful lot like a snort of derision. “You and I? Soulmates? Where’d you get a foolish idea like that?”

Your face deflated. Of course it was foolish to think that Draco would welcome you with open arms, but you had hoped nonetheless that he would give more merit to the concept of soulmates.

Yet you knew even then that you had to fight for him to accept you; he was your one true love, after all.

“My vision turned silver when I made eye contact with you that day I bumped you in the hallway,” you explained.

He scoffed at that. “Your vision turned silver? What a tale. The hallway is dark, cast in shadows; that was certainly what you saw. Your vision couldn’t have changed, mine didn’t. That’s merely a story old wizards and witches spew to children.”

The truth was, he didn’t recall his vision changing, but even if it had, the color of your eyes wouldn’t have been that remarkably noticeable in the dark hallway that day. The change would have been faint at most, thus he probably wouldn’t have perceived it.

“I know what I saw,” you murmured, eyes imploring him for belief.

“Well I don’t, but we simply cannot work. I have a status to uphold. So I suggest you go back to your daydreams and stop focusing on this soulmates nonsense,” he stated, immediately hating the crestfallen look that washed across your face. “I’ll see you in Transfiguration,” he stated, providing you with a polite nod.

With that, he walked away, leaving you to ponder what to do to gain his belief.

* * *

The next time you pulled Draco Malfoy away from his life, it was during his free period. Again, you implored that he listen to your thoughts. You knew that somewhere deep inside his heart, he must care about soulmates, but he shut down your idea as fast as the first attempt, reminding you that people like you and people like him don’t end up together.

However, he isn’t cruel in his tone, nor in the way he sweeps past you, back inside the castle to the safety of the dungeons.

And that gives you hope. Only a sliver, mind you, but hope nonetheless that he doesn’t hate you.

That’s the first step.

* * *

After all the times you’ve pulled him from his studies, wandered up to him while he was alone to argue your case, he’s begun to grow quite fond of you, a fact he’d never choose to admit to anyone other than himself.

However, that doesn’t mean the feeling isn’t there.

He finds your persistence charming in an adorable sort of way, and the bubble of passion in your voice each time you speak to _him_ in particular warms his heart in a way he seldom gets warmed.

Thus, he’s chosen to walk the fine line between being kind enough to keep you speaking to him but curt enough to keep you from thinking you have a real chance ever being with him.

It’s selfish, he knows, but you’re too delightful, too different from any of his other friends, for him to try to be rid of you for good.

So your conversations have become kind of a game to him, a small moment in time where he allows himself to be playful, humorous, and witty as he refutes your notion that the two of you belong together.

When you traipse up to the bench he’s sitting on, eyes scanning the weathered novel in his delicate hands, he can only moderately hide the delicious smirk working its way across his pale features as you sit down beside him, turning your bright smile toward his face determinedly.

“Draco, please, hear me out,” you say quietly but surely, eyes boring into his mildly amused gaze. “I know I’m not your ideal fantasy of a girlfriend,” you began, eyes fluttering to look toward the Black Lake, noting the gentle rippling of the water, “but I know we’re soulmates. I know we’re meant to be together. There has to be a reason for it. And maybe you’ll like me; you won’t know unless you try.”

Your eyes connected back to his silvery ones. Those mesmerizing silver eyes that so captivated your mind, haunting you with hope whenever night would fall, the darkness forcing you into your own mind.

What you couldn’t see behind Draco’s novel was the deep frown that adorned his lips. He hated when you would speak like that. Even if he couldn’t date you, couldn’t love you out of the significance of his social status, his mood would bubble over in dislike, near anger, when you’d put yourself down. Why couldn’t you see that he didn’t want you because of social status? Why couldn’t you understand that you were a marvelous creature in his eyes, a beauty anyone would be lucky to have? Why couldn’t you understand that were he anyone else, he’d have already snatched you up? Why couldn’t you fall in love with a good man?

As he gazed at you, watching your eyelashes flutter as the breeze tumbled across your cheeks, lips closed in concentration as you awaited some form of an answer from Draco, he couldn’t help but marvel at your beauty, at your persistence, wish for one scarce moment that he could take you up on your offer. You could almost appear stoic, unconcerned under Draco’s intense gaze, had it not been for the glimmer of hope clearly discernible in your eyes.

You _wanted_ him to try for you.

You _wanted_ him to want you.

And you’d never once stopped hoping he’d change his mind about you.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t change as mind as much as he wanted to.

So he tried to turn you down gently, giving you a signature smirk as he drawled out, “Can I stop pretending to care now?”

As much as it hurt to hear those words, the look he fixed you with seemed a little playful, and you tried your best to not let the disappointment show on your face as you retorted back, “As if you ever pretended to care to begin with.” With a sigh, your eyes raked across his face one last time before you rose from the stone, a soft, “Just think about it, Draco,” falling from your lips and echoing through the boy’s mind as you sauntered off toward the castle.

* * *

You didn’t come to him the next morning, but that was remarkably understandable.

Both of you were busy worrying over the quidditch match that would occur later in the afternoon.

The day was heavy with stormy weather, thunder shaking the window panes of the castle and causing first years to jump in surprise with each booming clap.

But the match couldn’t be cancelled.

The game would go on despite the weather.

And that had Draco worried.

You were a strong flyer, but even the best of broom riders could falter under such intense weather.

So when the match commenced, Draco was hovering high in the air, eyes trailing for the snitch that would end the match. After all, the sooner it ended, the better. However, despite his searching, he’d still find his eyes flickering back to you every once and awhile. He wanted to know where you were on the field. He wanted to assure that you were okay.

You, meanwhile, were occupied as you zipped across the field, hunkering down on your broom and squinting against the thick sheets of rain. It made everything impossibly difficult to see, but that wouldn’t stop you from trying your hardest. You wanted to win, obviously.

With the heavy rain, it was difficult for Draco to see the snitch. He could barely see the opposing team’s seeker as he flitted across the pitch in search of the golden flash that would relieve everyone from the hideously soggy situation. While waiting for that tiny golden flash, his eyes trailed back to you, noting the way you were beginning to struggle against the weather.

It was a battle after all, as the wind whipped around you. And that left you less protected. Putting up your defenses against the weather lowered them against other things.

Like the bludger that was hurtling for your side.

The bludger that you didn’t notice until it had walloped against your shoulder, pain instantly searing your arm.

On a normal day, you would have spun down to the ground in pain or hunkered against your broom to finish the game with gritted teeth.

But this wasn’t a normal day.

The hit threw your momentum off, and instead of leaning from the side as you normally would, you completely slipped from your broom, the water slick on the handle providing far too little traction to keep you upright.

With a gasp and small scream, you tumbled toward the muddy dirt, eyes screwing shut as you prepared for the impact, realizing in that instant that you were going to die today. You were going to die, snap your neck for not paying enough attention. With closed eyes and a terrified breath, you hoped it would be over before you knew what hit you.

And it was partially true as your body made impact.

But it wasn’t with the ground.

It was with a body. A warm body.

Your eyes flew open, and you realized you were sitting sideways on a broom, legs draped over one of Draco’s. His arm was around your back, other poised in front of you on the broom, steadying the two of you as he slowed. Your eyes trailed his face, seeing nothing but worry in his eyes, and that broke you.

Flinging your good arm around his neck, you pressed your face under his jaw, sobs wracking your body as the terror of everything caught up with you. “Thank you,” you breathed into his neck, gasping as you felt his lips press against your hair gently.

“Just breathe. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” he murmured, arm curling protectively around your waist.

As he swirled down to the ground slowly, as gently as he could manage with the steady wind, an announcement rang through the air. The other team had caught the snitch. But, honestly, Draco didn’t mind anymore. All he cared about was making sure you were safe.

After dropping down to the ground, he gently picked you up, cradling you in his arms as he carried you back to the castle, back to Madam Pomfrey to heal all your injuries.

He stayed by your side the whole time, silent and protective, hand holding your uninjured one, tracing patterns on it gently to keep you calm.

When you’d been allowed to depart, you stopped Draco in the hall with a gentle squeeze of his hand. “Thank you,” you stated, earnestly, shyly, with an air to your voice he’d seldom seen, unsure of what his compassion meant.

Pulling you against him again, he tentatively wrapped his arms around you, placing the gentlest of kisses against your temple. “I know you think you’re not perfect for me, but you are. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I just don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want my family to scare you away. You deserve better.”

Your face burrowed against his chest. “Draco, you’re the best.” He scoffed slightly, but your words soon quieted him. “You’re the best to me. You’re the best for me. Always. Let me show you?”

His stubble scraped against the top of your head as he nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

Neither of you truly knew if the world changed color that day. It could have easily been a cloud flitting before the sun or a passerby obscuring the light. However, it didn’t seem to matter much as the two of you ended up together

You were _meant_ to be together. It was obvious as soon as your relationship began, even before that. So, really, did it matter how you ended up discovering that fact?

Neither of you seemed to think so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. Have a great day!


End file.
